canvases
by petalflakes
Summary: dia sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa menggenggam kuas itu sendirian. Hanji Zoe—merupakan pelukis andal dalam kehidupannya. [ levihan, slight eremika ].


**Disclaimer : Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama, but i own this story :3**

 **Warnings : Typo(s), OOC, au, levihan, flashback(s), etc ( i'm imperfect :p )**

 **Note : I haven't wrote stuff for such a long time ;_; i'm sorry if the words i use is different from usual, i'll try my best huehue**

 **Oh, ya. Yang diberi tanda (~), berarti itu kilas masa lalu LeviHan ( ini juga dibagi menjadi penggalan-penggalan cerita )**

 **well, as always, hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

 **[ canvases ]**

.

* * *

 **additional message :** merokok tidak baik untuk kesehatan, begitu juga dengan self-harm, enggak boleh. Ingat, masih ada yang sayang sama kita :D

kesamaan kata dan alur hanya kebetulan semata, dan ketidak-akuratan sebuah informasi dan kesalahan EYD disebabkan karena saya yang masih perlu banyak belajar :))

* * *

 **[ entity, and a brush of fate ]**

Hidup bagai kanvas putih ketika kita terlahir ke dunia.

Polos, tidak ada goresan kuas penuh warna di atasnya.

Takdir mengambil kendali, membuat sebuah entitas mampu membuat lukisan sedemikian rupa di atas kanvas. Memaksanya menentukan pilihan, dan kembali melukiskannya di atas kanvas. Penuh warna, namun terkadang yang tergores hanyalah warna kelam. Menenggelamkan, menjeratnya dalam mimpi buruk yang panjang. Menjebaknya dalam labirin kompleks yang infiniti. Menutup pandangannya pada dunia penuh warna.

Takdir membawa Levi pada sosok Hanji Zoe.

Membolak-balikkan, merubah lukisan kelabu di kanvasnya seindah Aurora Borealis. Membantunya bersosialisasi, menata bahasa kasarnya, mengubah cara pandangnya terhadap dunia hitam-putih yang selama ini ditangkap netra kelabunya.

Hanji bagaikan pelukis yang memegang kuas kendali pada kanvas kehidupan Levi, menggoreskan warna-warna terang yang wanita itu sukai. Membuat lelaki itu sadar bahwa hidup memiliki arti yang lebih penting. Karena pada akhirnya, dia sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa menggenggam kuas itu sendirian.

Levi tahu dia membutuhkan pelukis andal dalam kehidupannya.

* * *

 **(~)**

[ **long time ago ]**

Levi bertemu dengannya dulu. Dulu sekali, di halte bus, dalam uaran asap rokok yang menyesakkan.

Depresi, lengan lelaki itu penuh sayatan. Beberapa malah masih terlihat berumur beberapa hari. Setelah lulus kuliah, ibunya meninggal dunia. Ayahnya pergi entah kemana, tidak meninggalkan apapun. Membuatnya terpaksa bekerja sebagai pelukis jalanan yang tidak menghasilkan banyak uang—ini terjadi karena penolakan-penolakan lamaran kerjanya. Mencoba menjadi desainer di rumah, pun, sudah. Tapi, masalahnya, bisnisnya itu tidak berjalan lancar. Dia tidak bisa menghitung semua yang telah membebaninya.

Tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Maka, dia melampiaskannya pada gelas-gelas alkohol yang panas, juga puntung rokok.

Seseorang terbatuk keras, terdengar tidak natural di telinga Levi. Lelaki itu kembali mengisap rokoknya.

Suara batuk lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan lebih terkesan dibuat-buat. Levi mengembus asap rokoknya, mendengus kesal menatap siapa yang sedari tadi terbatuk menyebalkan.

Seorang wanita berpenampilan amburadul dengan rambut diikat asal-asalan. Dia menaikkan kacamatanya, kembali terbatuk ( kali ini lebih terdengar pura-pura, apalagi sengaja melirik Levi dalam batuknya, dan itu membuat Levi kesal ).

"Hoi."

"Eh, maaf, Pak—eh, Tuan! A-ku," dia gelagapan, "Bisa tolong matikan rokokmu? Aku sedang ha—euh, iya. Aku sedang hamil! Asap rokok bahaya untuk ibu hamil. Anakku bisa—"

Levi mengangkat alis, mengembus asap rokoknya sebelum menjatuhkan puntung rokok di jemarinya ke tanah. "Kalau kau tidak suka asap rokok, tidak usah berbohong."

"Ah, i-ya. Maaf." Dia tersenyum lebar, "Tapi, aku betulan tidak tahan asap rokok."

Hening mendominasi dua insan.

"Makasih." Ujar wanita itu pada akhirnya.

"Hm."

"Permen? Buat pengganti rokok." Dia menyodorkan bungkusan lolipop.

Dia menggeleng.

Pertemuan pertama yang tidak memberikan kesan spesial. Bus datang, dan tidak ada percakapan tambahan setelah itu. Tapi sebelum turun, Levi dapat melihat wanita itu melukis senyum.

 **(~)**

 **[ each other's name ]**

Besok malamnya, mereka bertemu lagi. Kali ini, tampilan Sang Wanita sedikit lebih rapi ( meski tetap bisa di kategorikan berantakan ). Aroma parfum vanila tercium dari tubuhnya.

"Halo, Pak—maksudku, Tuan!" sapanya riang, "Makan permen, eh? Usaha untuk menghentikan rokok? Kemarin, permenku ditolak."

Dia tidak menjawab.

"Ho, tampilanmu rapi sekali. Habis nge- _date?_ Hehe." Dia menyeringai menggoda, "Tidak ada laki-laki yang berdandan seperti ini kalau tidak habis berkencan."

"Lamaran kerja," desisnya sebal. "Dan, jangan sok tahu pada orang asing."

Alih-alih tersinggung, dia malah tertawa. Tertawa keras sekali, sehingga menjadi pusat perhatian penunggu di halte bus.

"Oh, kau melamar kerja apa?" Tanyanya lagi, "Apa jangan-jangan, kau mau melamar bosnya, ya?" Dia lantas tertawa kencang.

Dia lagi-lagi hanya diam, mengutuk wanita mata empat cerewet itu dalam hati. Sementara yang dikutuk malah menyeringai lebar, "Kau pendiam, ya? Lucu, hehe."

 _Tolong. Diam._

"Kalau mau mencari lapangan kerja, bisa kerja di tempatku—ilustrator cover buku, desain template, juga ilustrasi buku anak." Kemudian dia gelagapan membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu. Kartu nama.

"Nih." Dia tersenyum. Demi menjaga kesopanan ( yang—untungnya—masih ada ), Levi menerimanya.

"Oh, ya, namaku Hanji Zoe." Dia membuka suara, lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar. "Namamu?"

Levi menatapnya, wanita yang dianggapnya gila ini memiliki sesuatu yang bahkan Levi sendiri tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Sulit, tapi dia mampu melihat sesuatu yang menggebu dari balik kacamata tebal sang entitas.

Sesuatu yang membuat gradasi merah muda dan kuning cerah di kanvasnya.

"Levi. Levi Ackerman."

 **(~)**

 **[ outer space ]**

Halte bus, dan Levi berusaha untuk berhenti merokok ( sejauh ini, berjalan mulus ). Hanji suka marah-marah ketika melihat bekas luka baru di lengan Levi. Mereka bertemu, lagi dan lagi. Hanji kembali menawarkan Levi untuk bekerja di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja ( setelah lamaran kerja Levi yang lagi-lagi ditolak ), dan akhirnya Levi diterima. Dia menjadi salah satu ilustrator paling berbakat disana.

Dan setahun kemudian, Hanji membawanya melihat sejuta cahaya bintang yang tidak samar di Observatorium Palomar.

"Kau suka angkasa luar?" tanya Hanji pelan. Tampilannya masih berantakan, rambutnya masih dikuncir asal. Tapi, wajahnya tampak teduh dibawah bintang gemintang.

Lelaki di sampingnya tidak menjawab, netranya fokus menangkap jutaan bintang nun jauh di atas sana. Terlalu tenggelam dalam lautan konstelasi, dan Hanji bisa mengambil kesimpulan— _dia mencintai angkasa luar._

"Dulu, aku ingin jadi astronot," Hanji menyeka poninya yang menutupi wajah, "Tapi, kata Ibu, perempuan tidak boleh jadi astronot."

"Terdengar seksis," balas Levi. "Tapi kalau ibumu yang bilang, pasti dia punya alasan yang jelas. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ibu takut fisikku lemah, padahal aku yakin aku adalah orang yang kuat." Hanji mengulum senyum, "Tapi meski tidak suka dengan keputusan Ibu, dia, kan, tetap ibuku. Ibu tahu semua yang terbaik untuk anaknya."

"Yang terbaik, ya," Levi bergumam, kembali menatap langit. "Kau sangat beruntung."

Sadar, Hanji memekik, "Maaf! Aku lupa!"

Levi membalasnya dengan gelengan pelan. _Tidak apa,_ katanya. Angin malam berembus dan Hanji mengencangkan jaketnya.

"Levi, besok ke pantai, yuk." Ajaknya dalam gigil samar, sambil terkekeh pelan. Yang di ajak hanya membalas dengan lirikan singkat, kemudian berkata, "Kita sudah ke pantai minggu lalu."

"Hee, lalu kau punya destinasi lain?"

Levi bangkit berdiri, melangkah menjauh. "Rumahku. Jam dua siang."

"He?"

"Datang saja, aku mau kau menemaniku." Dia menoleh menatap wanita itu, "Ayo, pulang."

 **(~)**

 **[ alone ]**

Rumah Levi sangat sederhana ( mengingat gajinya yang cukup besar di perusahaan, dia bisa menyewa apartemen mewah ). Hanya rumah kecil dengan perabotan seadanya. Sebagian besar yang bisa Hanji lihat, hanyalah perlengkapan kebersihan. Lantai rumahnya seperti bintang—mengeluarkan cahaya sendiri. Hanji bagaikan berjalan di atas cermin.

Lalu, sepi. Rumah ini, sepi.

Hanji menelan ludah. Pikiran horor bergentayangan di kepalanya. Nasihat dan larangan ibunya tentang berduaan dengan lawan jenis di tempat sepi membuatnya menatap curiga.

"Dengar, kalau kau—"

"Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada seorang wanita, jadi kau tenang saja," Levi mengujar sembari mengenakan jaketnya, "Kalau aku berani melakukannya, kau boleh menendangku."

"Kalau, kupukul?"

"Boleh."

"Kutampar?"

"Terserah kau."

Hanji menatap punggung lelaki itu, menelan ludah. "Benar, ya?"

"Pegang kalimatku barusan." Dia berbalik, "Ayo, kita pergi."

"He? Kupikir kita akan ngobrol di rumahmu, sambil makan _junk food._ "

Levi mendengus, "Makanya kau tadi jadi curiga?"

"Maaf." Hanji nyengir, "Ayo, pergi. Eh, tapi kau mau membawaku kemana?"

 **(~)**

 **[ a bucket of flowers ]**

"Toko bunga? BUNGA?!" Hanji memekik, "Kau mau nembak cewek, hah?! Kenapa tidak bilang?!"

Penjaga toko hanya tertawa pelan.

"Bukan, imbisil. Diam." Levi mendelik, kemudian membayar satu buket bunga mawar. Kemudian melangkah keluar toko, disusul langkah Hanji yang terburu-buru.

"Lalu, bunga itu untuk siapa? Aaa, beritahu aku, dong!"

Levi tidak menghiraukan ocehan Hanji selama perjalanan. Mobil sederhananya ( yang diperolehnya setelah bekerja di perusahaan barunya ) terparkir di depan sebuah pemakaman umum yang sepi.

"...pemakaman umum?" Hanji bergumam pelan, "Tunggu, jadi bunga itu—"

Levi membuka pintu mobil, "Kau mau ikut keluar?"

"Eh? Boleh?"

"Untuk itu aku mengajakmu, kan? Ayo." Levi menutup pintu mobil. Hanji cepat-cepat menyusulnya, kemudian Levi mengunci mobilnya. Melangkahkan kaki memasuki pemakaman umum.

Kala itu, di depan batu nisan bertuliskan Kuchel Ackerman, Hanji menatap mata Levi yang lebih sendu dari biasanya. Nalurinya berkata bahwa dia harus menarik pria dua puluh empat tahun itu dalam dekapan, tapi sesuatu menahannya.

Hari itu berakhir dengan secangkir teh hangat di kafe pinggiran kota.

 **(~)**

 **[ lunch ]**

"Kau pacaran dengan Levi, ya?"

Hanji mendelik, nyaris memukul Nanaba dengan map berisi berkas. Dia memberikan tatapan kaget luar biasa, namun sesuatu yang muncul di wajah wanita bermanik _sienna_ itu membuat Nanaba bergetar menahan tawa.

"Fitnah dari mana itu, eh?" Hanji mengacungkan map berkas itu tinggi-tinggi, "Sejak kapan kau suka bergosip?"

"Bukan fitnah, hanya hipotesis," seringai Nanaba terlihat menyebalkan. "Habisnya, kalian berdua—"

"Hoi, Hanji," Levi menginterupsi percakapan, "Makan."

"Tuh, kan." Bisik Nanaba, "Sana makan sama pacarmu."

"Dia bukan—AAGH!" Hanji menjambak rambutnya sendiri, "Terserah saja, aku mau makan!"

Nanaba tersenyum lebar ketika Hanji melotot menatapnya, sebelum berjalan menjauh. Punggung wanita itu dan Levi perlahan menghilang dari jangkauan pandangnya.

"Hmm,"

Nanaba terlonjak kaget, mendapati Mike ternyata sudah berdiri di belakangnya. "Aku mencium aroma romansa. Ah, menarik sekali."

Masih berusaha menata detak jantungnya, wanita berambut pirang itu berdeham. "Mike, berhenti muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu."

Pria kepala tiga berkumis tipis itu menyeringai tipis, "Maaf."

Nanaba mengangguk pelan, detak jantungnya mulai stabil ( meski ada detak yang lebih aneh di sana )

"Mengingat Hanji, kapan dia terakhir jatuh cinta?"

"Sewaktu SMA," Nanaba menyesap kopi susunya, "Dan Hanji di permainkan begitu saja."

"Hanji itu inosen," lanjut Mike. "Aroma romansanya masih sama. Kuharap Levi orang yang berbeda."

"Hm, aku juga," Nanaba tersenyum tipis, "Semoga dia bukan tipe yang senang mempermainkan."

 **(~)**

 **[ beneath the stars ]**

Tahun kedua sejak mereka bertemu, dan Observatorium Palomar masih menjadi destinasi favorit mereka.

Tidak ada yang berbicara, manik mereka sepenuhnya terpaku pada gugusan bintang. Napas mereka menguar di udara, membentuk uap-uap yang tampak jelas.

"Levi," akhirnya Hanji mengangkat suara, "Kau masih melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa?" tanggap pria itu, mengalihkan pandangannya dari bintang sebentar.

"Kemarikan lenganmu," Hanji menarik lengan putih pucat Levi. Menyingkap lengan jaket yang menutupinya, menganalisa bekas-bekas luka dari sayatan yang pria itu pernah ciptakan. Dia menemukan bekas luka yang baru saja mengering.

"Hei, sudah kukatakan untuk tidak melakukannya lagi, kan?" Hanji berujar cemas, "Luka ini, untuk apa?"

Levi terdiam, membuang pandangannya dari wajah cemas Hanji.

"Aku takut," gumamnya pelan.

"Hah? Takut?" Hanji mendelik, "Levi yang kukenal ... punya rasa takut?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Aku ini, bagaimana pun juga, tetap seorang manusia." Levi kini kembali menatap Hanji, "Aku—"

Levi bungkam. Hanji menutup kembali lengan jaketnya, "Kau bisa mengatakannya. Katakan saja, apapun itu. Aku akan mendengarkan."

 _Aku_ _takut_ —Levi menahannya di ujung lidah— _aku takut akan kebahagiaan semu._

"Levi?"

 _Aku takut_ —tertahan lagi. Dia menahan napas, ada rasa sakit di tenggorokannya.

"Kau, apa akan jadi seperti ayahku?" Levi akhirnya berucap, suaranya terdengar berbeda. Hanji menaut alis, mencari wajah pria itu, "Maksudmu?"

"Ayahku," Levi menengadah menatap gemerlap bintang ( sesungguhnya, dia sedang menahan air mata agar tidak tumpah. Tidak ingin terlihat memalukan ), "Semua orang, pada akhirnya, akan bertingkah sepertinya."

 _Pergi,_ itu yang Levi coba katakan. Pergi, pergi menjauh dari pandangan. Tidak memberi kabar, tidak pula menanyakan kabar. Tidak ada senyum-senyum hangat dan dekap-dekap yang menenangkan.

Pergi, dan menjadi orang asing.

Apa Hanji akan seperti itu juga? _Tidak._ Tentu saja tidak. Wanita itu tidak mau bersikap bodoh dan meninggalkan Levi seenaknya. Levi bagaimana-pun juga, merupakan sosok penting dalam hidupnya.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Levi." Hanji tersenyum tipis, "Kau tahu aku, apa aku akan pergi begitu saja?"

"Ayah juga bilang begitu," Levi berdeham, "Dulu. Tapi dia tetap melakukannya."

"Hei, percaya padaku," Hanji—entah dorongan dari mana—menggenggam tangan pria itu, "Aku tidak akan pergi."

Wajah Hanji terlihat teduh di bawah remang bulan. Senyumnya merekah—dan, rasanya berbeda. Levi tenggelam dalam manik sienna itu. Jauh, dan rasanya Levi tidak bisa berenang lagi ke permukaan.

Di bawah sinar bintang, Levi jatuh cinta.

 **(~)**

 **[ gift box ]**

Tiga tahun. Tiga tahun sudah Levi mengenalnya.

Hanji tidak banyak berubah, dia masih berantakan. Masih berisik, masih semberono, masih ceroboh. Dia masih suka tersenyum lebar-lebar dan tertawa keras.

Dia masih—

Levi menggenggam bungkus itu, meletakkannya di atas meja kubikel Hanji ketika kantor mulai sepi. Wanita itu menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot, "Ho, ini apa?"

—semanis dulu.

"Selamat, umurmu berkurang setahun." Entah ucapan selamat atau makian, tapi Hanji tertawa ( Levi tidak salah, sih ). Dia tersenyum lebar sekali hingga matanya menyipit, "Makasih, Tuan Pemarah."

"Buka." Mata Levi kemudian melompat-lompat grogi karena dia mengatakannya begitu spontan. Yah, tapi, sudah terlanjur. Jadi dia meneguk ludah, kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke Hanji.

"Buka kadonya. Sekarang." Terdengar sedikit memaksa. Dan, Hanji hanya bisa menurut sambil terkekeh pelan, "Oke, oke."

Ketika kertas kado bermotif geometri itu di robek, Hanji menemukan buku tebal tentang luar angkasa. Wanita itu memekik senang, menatap Levi dengan mata berbinar, "Aku sudah lama mencari buku ini, lho. Makasiiih!"

"Hm," Levi membuang muka. "Omong-omong, kau tahu ..."

"Hm? Ya?" Hanji merobek sampul plastik bukunya.

"... ini hari terakhirmu."

Gerakan Hanji terputus. Dia patah-patah menatap Levi dari balik kacamata tebalnya, "Maksudmu?"

Levi berdeham ganjil, "Masih ada sesuatu di dalam boks kado."

Hanji meletakkan bukunya di atas mejanya kasar, kemudian mengeluarkan kertas koran yang sudah di remukkan. Kertas-kertas itu memenuhi boks, dan ketika Hanji mengeluarkan hampir separuhnya, dia terpaku.

"—ini..." diraihnya benda itu perlahan, di tatapnya dalam diam. "Kau—"

Di detik selanjutnya, Hanji menatap pria lebih pendek di depannya itu dengan napas tersendat.

"Ekspresi jelek macam apa itu?" Levi merasakan tremor di dalam sana, "Aku butuh kepastian. Aku hitung sampai tiga. Satu."

Hanji mulai terisak.

Levi berdecak tidak sabaran, "Dua."

Sebenarnya, Levi paham kalau Hanji butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Apalagi pria itu langsung melamar, bukannya mengajak Hanji pacaran seperti orang pada umumnya. Tapi, melihat ekspresi Hanji yang seperti itu, pria bernetra kelabu itu butuh jawaban cepat. Butuh kepastian.

"Kau—" Hanji terbata, "—pasti bercanda."

"Ti—"

Perkataan Levi diputuskan oleh dekapan Hanji. Wanita itu menangis di bahunya, dia mengeratkan pelukan ketika Levi ( dengan gugup ), mengusap punggungnya.

"Ini hari terakhirmu," Levi berbisik pelan, "Untuk jadi sendirian."

Maka anggukan Hanji sore itu menorehkan warna merah terang di kanvasnya.

 **(~)**

 **[ euphoria ]**

Pengikatan janji itu berlangsung dua bulan setelahnya. Levi ingin membuat semuanya menjadi lebih cepat.

"Kalau terlalu lama, bisa-bisa kita sudah dekomposisi." Begitu katanya.

Hanji mengepak barangnya, kemudian membawanya ke rumah Levi—tempat tinggalnya sekarang.

"Seperti biasa, Levi. Rumahmu ini," Hanji mengedarkan pandangan sembari menyusun barangnya. "Seperti cermin."

"Maka dari itu, kuharap kau tetap membuatnya terlihat seperti cermin," Levi berjinjit meletakkan gelas di rak kayu. Hanji tertawa, sebelum bangkit membantu pria yang menjabat status sebagai suaminya itu.

Levi berdecak, "Aku bisa melakukannya."

"Ya, ya. Aku percaya." Hanji tertawa lagi. "Kalau butuh bantuan, panggil saja aku, ya." Dia mengedipkan mata.

Tiga puluh detik selanjutnya, Levi melompat.

"Uh, Hanji?" ujarnya, "Tolong?"

Hari itu, malamnya, dan besok-besoknya, Hanji melihat sisi lain dari Levi yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Layaknya kembang api, atau taman dengan seribu bunga matahari—Levi punya lebih banyak sisi yang mampu membuat Hanji terjebak dalam euforia.

 **(~)**

 **[ cook ]**

"Kau harus belajar memasak. Wanita mana yang tidak bisa memasak." Komentar Levi sambil meletakkan omelet di piring. Yang di ceramahi malah menyeringai, menanggapi dengan tawa kecil, "Banyak, kok."

Levi berdecak, lalu duduk di sebelahnya, "Aku tidak memintamu hobi memasak, Mata Empat. Memasak untuk keluarga itu sebuah kewajiban."

"Iya, iya." Hanji tersenyum sebelum melahap sarapannya, "Akhir pekan nanti aku belajar, deh."

"Besok." Levi memaksa.

"He? Tapi besok—"

"Besok. Bangun pagi. Jangan malas-malasan di tempat tidur mulai besok."

"Aaa, baiklah," Hanji terkekeh. "Kau lucu sekali, sih."

Levi tidak membalas, tapi darah dalam pembuluhnya naik ke dekat permukaan kulit wajahnya.

Sudut matanya terus memperhatikan Hanji.

Gores-gores penuh warna kembali terlukis.

 **(~)**

 **[ for Mr. Shortie ]**

"Selamat ulang tahun!" Hanji menyebar confetti di seluruh ruang tamu. Levi yang baru pulang membeli bahan untuk membuat sarapan sedikit terlonjak, lalu melotot menatap wanita berkacamata itu.

"Apa-apaan ini? Semuanya jadi berantakan!"

Hanji tertawa, "Se-la-mat!" dia melompat ria, "Aku punya hadiah untukmu, lho!"

"Tch," Levi menyampirkan jasnya di sofa, "Padahal, kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

Hanji berlari menuju lemari kayu untuk mengambil hadiahnya. Bungkusan kado berhias pita yang norak. Dia menyerahkannya ke Levi dengan senyum terlebar yang bisa dia buat.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, kau menjijikkan." Levi menerima kado tersebut, "Dekorasi norak macam apa ini?"

"Hee, buka saja!" Hanji melipat tangan di dada, "Tidak usah banyak protes, _Mr. Shortie!"_

Levi hanya bisa menurut. Duduk di sofa merah marun sambil mengoyak bungkusan yang di beri Hanji, "Teh?"

"Ini dari daun teh langka, lho! Harganya mahal, kau harus berterima kasih padaku!" Hanji mendengus.

"Kenapa kau repot-repot membeli teh mahal?" Levi menghela napas.

Hanji tertawa, "Tahu, tidak? aku punya hadiah lain yang lebih bagus!"

"Oh, ya?" Levi mengangkat alis. Bungkus teh langka itu saja sudah _sangat_ bagus. Mahal, lagi. Hadiah macam apa lagi yang Hanji berikan untuknya?

Hanji mengangguk ria, "Ingat saat kau melamarku? Tiga bulan lalu?"

Levi berdecak, "Kenapa pula aku lupa? Lagipula, pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

Hanji menyeringai lebar, "Itu sangat, sangat spesial, lho! Jadi, kuharap kejutan ini membuatmu senang!"

Levi mengerutkan alis. _"Huh?"_

Hanji, dengan cepat memberi kecupan di pipi suaminya, "Selamat, Levi! Kau akan jadi ayah!"

 **(~)**

 **[ bed time ]**

"Tidur."

Bocah lima tahun bersurai hitam itu berguling dengan buku berilustrasi di tangannya, tidak menjawab.

"Mikasa," Sang Ayah menahan geram. "Tidur."

"Mikasa enggak ngantuk," dia menggosok matanya. Jelas-jelas matanya itu memerah, sesekali mengatup spontan. Sang Ayah segera merebut buku ilustrasi itu dari tangan putrinya.

Begitu di ambil, anak perempuan itu langsung jatuh tertidur.

"Benar, kan?" Sang Ayah—Levi, mendengus. Dia kemudian mengacak rambut anaknya pelan.

"Heei, kerja bagus menyuruhnya tidur, Ayah," Hanji tiba-tiba sudah muncul di bingkai pintu, menggosok matanya. "Biasanya, kalau denganku, dia akan tidur jam sebelas malam, membaca buku ilustrasi. Ilustrasimu terlalu indah, sih."

Levi berjalan keluar kamar, "Kau sudah mengantuk?"

"Hng?" Hanji melongo, "Jelas, dong! Lihat mataku, coba!"

Levi menatap kalem.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau yakin, sudah mengantuk?"

"Benaran," Hanji menguap. "Kenapa, sih?"

Levi melangkah mendekat, tatapan matanya tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Karena terus menepis jarak, Hanji mundur selangkah.

"Uh, Levi? Kurasa ini bukan—"

"Mau nonton ini?" Levi memaparkan layar ponselnya di depan wajah Hanji, "Katanya tayang di televisi malam ini."

"O-oh," _nonton rupanya,_ Hanji mengutuk dirinya karena sudah berpikir macam-macam.

"Eh, itu film horor yang kemarin kita tonton _trailer_ -nya, bukan?"

"Hm," Levi mengangkat alis, "Bagaimana? Kau yakin masih mengantuk?"

Hanji menyeringai lebar, "Tidak, tidak. Tentu saja tidak!"

Levi menyipitkan mata, "Kalau kau berpikir aneh, hal itu akan—"

Hanji berlari kecil ke ruang televisi, tertawa canggung, "Ayo, jangan buang waktu dan nonton saja."

 **(~)**

 **[ school work ]**

Levi mendengus. Tatapan matanya bagaikan akuarium penuh ikan piranha yang siap mencabik-cabik pemuda bermanik hijau di depannya.

"Katakan, apa maumu?" nada bicara Levi mirip nada pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Er, itu, Om—"

"Pak." Koreksi Levi, "Tidak usah terlalu santai begitu."

"Eh, anu, maaf. Pak," dia menunduk, "Mikasanya a—"

"Tidak boleh."

"He?" dia mengangkat kepala.

"Kau pacarnya, kan? Jangan harap bisa membawanya keluar barang selangkah pun."

"Anu, tapi, Om, eh. Pak—"

"Pulang." Levi mendelik, "Aku pernah melihatmu di ponsel Mikasa, berfoto mesra dengannya. Kau pikir kau ini siapa, hah?"

"Papa, ada siapa, sih?" Mikasa muncul dari balik punggung ayahnya, "Oh, Eren! Sebentar, ya!"

Levi berdecak, berbalik badan. "Tunggu dulu, Mikasa! Jangan pikir kau bisa pergi ke luar rumah dengan seorang lelaki tanpa persetujuanku."

"Hm?" gadis lima belas tahun itu berkedip, "Tapi, Pa—"

Levi melotot, tepat ketika Hanji datang memasuki ruang depan.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Ma, tolong yakinkan Papa kalau aku tidak pergi pacaran," Mikasa menatap penuh harap. Sementara Hanji, hanya bisa menatap suaminya itu sambil menahan tawa.

"Levi, Levi." Dia menepuk pundaknya, "Kau masih ingat Erwin, kan?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bawa nama alis tebal, Kacamata?" Levi merengut.

"Dia punya seorang putra bernama Armin. Mereka akan kerja sama di rumahnya."

"Putra?" alis Levi terangkat, "Mikasa, dengan dua laki-laki, kau pikir itu tidak bahaya?!"

"Ya, ampun, Pa! Kita mau kerja kelompok!" Mikasa mendesak, "Eren menjemputku karena aku tidak tahu jalan ke rumah Armin, jadi kita berangkat bersama, dan—"

"Kerjakan disini."

"Hah?" Mikasa dan Hanji menatap Levi, tidak percaya.

"Kerjakan tugasnya disini, atau Papa ikut ke rumah Paman Alis Tebal itu."

Akhirnya, tugas itu di kerjakan di rumah.

 **(~)**

 **[ tears from an angel ]**

Pintu itu diketuk pelan.

"Mikasa?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sang Ibu membuka pintu, perlahan. Mendapati putrinya meringkuk di bawah selimut. Wajahnya dia redam di bantal, air matanya sudah mengering. Tapi tenggorokannya masih sakit.

Hanji menghela napas pelan, duduk di pinggir kursi putrinya. Tangannya mengusap kepala Mikasa pelan.

"Ma,"

"Hm?"

"Papa tidak sayang padaku, ya?"

"Hei, siapa bilang!" Hanji menatap wajah sayu Mikasa, "Justru karena dia sayang padamu, dia marah-marah. Khawatir. Mikasa tahu sikap Papa bagaimana, kan? Papa tidak bisa mengutarakan emosi sebenarnya secara langsung."

Mikasa terdiam, terisak pelan, "Tapi, aku, kan—"

"Sudah besar?" Hanji tersenyum tipis, memotong. "Begini, ya, Mikasa. Bagaimana pun juga, namanya seorang anak, selalu mendapat koreksi dari orangtua sampai dia menikah. Mama tahu, kau sangat mencintai Eren. Tapi pergi tanpa izin kami—berbohong, pula. Tentu saja Papa marah."

Mikasa membisu, "Maaf."

"Tidak apa," Hanji menarik putrinya dalam pelukan, "Tidak apa."

Pintu berderik terbuka, menampakkan Levi tengah bersandar di bingkai pintu, "Hei."

Kedua entitas yang sangat di sayangi Levi itu mengangkat kepala, menatapnya.

"Maaf," Levi menghela napas. "Maaf karena tadi Papa membentakmu."

Mikasa tertunduk, buncah oleh isak tangis. "Maafkan Mikasa, Mikasa janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

 **(~)**

 **[ college ]**

"Mikasa, semua sudah siap?"

"Sudah," gadis delapan belas tahun itu memakai tas punggungnya, menarik kopernya. "Aku pergi, Ma. Pa."

Hanji memeluk putrinya erat, "Baik-baik disana, ya."

Mikasa, dalam dekapan itu, menahan air mata mati-matian. Di tatapnya wajah Sang Ayah di hadapannya, yang kini mengukir senyum tipis.

"Hati-hati," suara Levi terdengar serak. "Jangan melakukan hal bodoh, bocah."

Mikasa membalas senyum itu, mengangguk pelan, sebelum menghambur memeluk ayahnya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Pegang itu," Levi menepuk punggung putrinya, ketika Mikasa melepas pelukannya, ada rasa enggan jauh di dalam sana. Tidak, _Levi tidak ingin melepasnya._

Waktu. Levi tidak bisa bernegoisasi dengan waktu.

Maka, waktu membawa putri semata wayangnya pergi.

"Kurasa," Levi menatap manik sienna Hanji, "Kini hanya ada kau dan aku."

"Begitu, ya," Hanji tersenyum, bulir kristal itu turun perlahan dari matanya, "Ah, aku tidak akan terbiasa."

 **(~)**

 **[ the ring ]**

Tidak ada yang bisa bernegoisasi dengan waktu—Mikasa Ackerman, lulus dengan nilai _cumlaude._ Dengan toga yang di lempar ke udara, sorak-sorai memecah langit pagi, Eren menggenggam tangan Mikasa erat.

"Ini," Eren menyerahkan sesuatu. "Kita bicarakan saja dengan orangtuamu nanti."

Benda silinder putih itu sukses membuat Mikasa tersenyum lebar, dengan bulir air mata yang tertahan. "Aku takut Ayah akan membunuhmu."

"Ah, tidak, kok." Eren menggaruk tengkuk, menahan rona. "Kalau aku berniat untuk serius begini, pasti dia tidak akan marah."

Mikasa mengedarkan pandangannya, menemukan Sang Ayah dan ibunya berjalan mendekat. Hanji memberikan senyum lebar sebelum menarik Mikasa dalam dekapan.

Eren menatap Levi canggung, "Er, Om—Pak!"

Tidak ada balasan, tapi kemudian Mikasa menyahut, "Ada yang perlu kami bicarakan."

 **(~)**

 **[ he always wanted to see his daughter ]**

Levi ingin melihatnya. Levi ingin netranya menangkap bayang-bayang putrinya dalam gaun putih yang indah. Levi ingin, dia ingin melihatnya.

Ah, tapi—

Mikasa berlari di lorong yang menguarkan aroma khas rumah sakit, dengan air mata membanjiri pipinya. Ketika pintu kamar nomor seratus tujuh belas itu dibuka pelan, Mikasa terpaku.

"Papa?"

—Levi tidak bisa melihat lagi.

Cat warna hitam kelam ditumpahkan begitu saja pada kanvasnya yang penuh warna.

 **(~)**

 **[ she held his hand ]**

"Kalau saja Ibu tahu hal ini akan terjadi, sudah pasti Ibu tidak akan membiarkan ayahmu keluar," air mata Hanji sudah mengering sejak tadi. "Padahal, ayahmu mau memberikanmu hadiah spesial, untuk pernikahanmu nanti. Ah, seharusnya aku bisa melarangnya."

Levi tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Kosong, dia hanya menatap kosong. Cedera parah di kepalanya mematikan saraf-sarafnya. Tapi sesungguhnya dia ingin berkata, "Bukan salahmu, Mata Empat."

Mikasa terisak pelan. Dalam gumaman kecilnya, dia berkata, "Maaf."

Maaf, meskipun dia tahu kata-kata itu seharusnya dia ucapkan di tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

* * *

 **[ Aurora Borealis ]**

"Kita undurkan saja pernikahannya," Mikasa menunduk. "Aku tidak ingin menikah kalau kondisi papa masih seperti ini."

Levi menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak mau menikah kalau papa tidak ada di sana."

Levi menggeleng lagi.

Mikasa buncah oleh isak tangis, "Kata dokter—"

Tangan Levi meraba menggapai tangan putrinya, menggenggamnya erat. Sungguh di saat seperti ini, dia ingin memberikan ceramahnya, memarahi putrinya yang sudah bersikap cengeng dan ingin mengundurkan pernikahannya—karena dirinya.

Karena, kalau Mikasa ingin dia hadir—

Kelopak mata Levi memberat.

—Dia tidak bisa. Tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Levi," Hanji meraih tangan pria itu, kulitnya lebih pucat dari biasanya. "Vonis dokter itu, jangan kau pikirkan."

 _Jangan di pikirkan?_

Tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa menahan semua itu lagi.

Sebelum matanya sempurna tertutup, manik matanya membesar menatap kanvas hitam besar di atasnya. Tidak, tidak, _tidak!_ Kenapa bisa?

Levi tidak bisa melihat apapun lagi. Tapi, hamparan kanvas hitam luas dengan Aurora Borealis terpampang di depan matanya. _Indah, sangat indah._

Ah.

Jadinya seperti ini, ya.

Bukannya seharusnya dia senang? Sejak dulu, dia selalu ingin mati. Mati, karena dia berpikir kalau dia sama sekali tidak berguna.

Tidak, itu sebelum dia bertemu wanita pemilik manik sienna yang telah melukis banyak warna di kanvasnya. Itu sebelum dia menatap mata bulat kelabu Mikasa. Itu sebelumnya, dan sekarang ...

... dia berharap untuk hidup lebih lama. Melihat pernikahan Mikasa, melihat rambut-rambut dirinya yang Hanji yang akan memutih, melihat cucu-cucunya, tinggal di rumah kecil di antara gunung-gunung.

Manik sienna itu ... _dia ingin menatapnya lebih lama lagi._

"—Levi!"

"—Papa!"

Suara itu terdengar samar sekali.

Lengkungan tipis terlukis di bibir Levi.

"Selamat tinggal,"

Maka lukisan di kanvas itu selesai sudah.

Langit malam dengan Aurora Borealis yang menghiasinya.

 _Dia sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa menggenggam kuas itu sendirian._

 **[ fin ]**

* * *

 **a/n** : ado, ending macam apa ini?! maap kalau tidak memuaskan ;_; lipainya juga tiba-tiba kecelakaan-tabrak-buta-sarafrusak-mati juga gatau kenapa ;_; tapi semoga menikmati XD

ohiya, kenapa Erwin enggak pernah muncul tapi bisa kenal Levi dan Hanji? Jadi ceritanya mereka sekantor, tapi beda divisi. Erwin lalu pindah, begitu :3

Levi dan Hanji juga beda divisi, makanya bisa nikah :V

-kalau ditulis bisa 5K lebih mwahaha :v

makasih untuk teman-teman satu kapal saya, Kak **Fildza,** Kak **Phoenix,** Kak **Bella,** dll XD

Salam,

Ares


End file.
